Luna (OHSHC Fanfic)
by kuryami
Summary: This is the story of a girl that lost everything her mother and her boyfriend died on the same day. A couple of days later her father started ignoring her. Now with broken heart and soul she and her father move to Japan and attends OHS. When the host club see how truly broken she is they vow to help make her whole again. But question is can they repair her or is she too far broken?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mom and Kyo,_

_It's hard to believe that it's been a year since that accident that took both of your lives. One second we were all happy and driving down the back roads then the next a car had collided with ours and you both were killed. Sadly as of next week me and dad will be moving to Japan for his work._

_Always thinking of you both_

_Luna_

Chapter 1


	2. New Place new start

_'What's up with this school and puffy dresses'_ I thought to myself as I looked at the dress principle Souh handed me distastefully. "Here's your uniform and class schedule Luna." He said happily. "Thanks." I replied as I folded the dress over my arm and got up from the chair I was sitting in and walked out the door.

Once I had left the office I turned right to find my classes since today no classes were going on right now due to it being Sunday. *beep, beep, beep* 'Ugh_ who's calling me now?'_ I thought as I tried to juggle the over fluffed dress and rummage through my bag to find my phone while walking. As I rounded a corner I bumped into someone and fell dropping my stuff. "I'm sorry about that" a voice sad and I look up to see a girl dressed in a boy's uniform "it's fine" I said as I picked up my belongings _'why is she wearing a_ boys _uniform?' _I thought to myself and picked up my phone to see my friend Krisma. "HARUHI!" someone yelled from behind the girl and we both looked to see a blonde haired boy running toward us and came to a stop in front of us. "Why did you run off Haruhi?" he asked her then turned his head towards me "who is this Haruhi? Is she a new friend of yours?" he asked but continued to look at me curiously. "No not really. To be honest I just meet her." she answered nonchalantly avoiding his first question. "What is your name then my dear?" he asked me obviously trying to sway me. "My name is Luna, and don't bother with the prince charming act." I say in an annoyed tone. "ha looks like the new girl…""…just told boss" two voices said from behind me and two elbows lean on my shoulders causing me to stiffen from being caught off guard and turn my head to both sides to see two identical red heads. Then I noted that the blonde was mopping in a corner. "Oh great what happened this time? We just got him out of his emo corner." Another voice said as a black haired boy with glasses turned the corner followed by a smaller blonde haired boy riding on a tall black haired boy shoulders. "She did it" the twin to my right says pointing his thumb towards me. "Oh is that so" the boy said pulling out a black journal and started to write something in it. "Who's she?" the small blonde asked. "She's new here…""…and her name is Luna" the twins said together. "I can speak for myself okay you two." I said in an irritated tone. "And anyway enough about who I am who are you all?" then the blonde who was in his 'emo corner' came up in front of me "My name is Tamaki Suoh" he said as he bowed receiving a pair of rolling eyes from me. "The one leaning on your right is Hikaru Hitachiin and the one on your left is Kaoru Hitachiin. The one writing down things in the journal is Kyoya Ootori. The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka but everyone calls him Mori and the one on his shoulders is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls him Honey. And last but not least this is Haruhi Fujioka." He said happily as he rested his arm on Haruhi's shoulder receiving a murderous glare from her. "Um… not to be a snob but why are you in a boys uniform Haruhi?" I asked her curiously causing everyone to pale and suddenly was blindfolded and picked up by someone and was carried off to god knows where. _'What the heck have I gotten myself into?'_


	3. Kidnapped By the Host Club

Suddenly I hear a door open then close and whoever was carrying me let me stand on my own as two hands were places on my shoulders guided me somewhere and then had me sit down on something I realized was a sofa. Then someone took off my blindfold revealing one of the twins and I started to take in my surroundings for any quick exits and noticed I was in a large nicely furnished room. "Luna Tenishi. Born: March 29, 1996. Blood type: O. Hobbies: likes to read, draw, sing, and hike. Was on her old schools track team…" _'God this can't be happening to me' _"Father: John Tenishi. Born: August 8,o 1970. Blood type: A Positive. Has had several DUI's. Mother….""ENOUGH" I yelled at Kyoya standing up from my seat causing everyone's attention to turn towards me and I felt a tear fall down my left cheek and wiped it away hoping no one saw it. "Why are you crying Luna-chan?" Honey asked with a worried look on his face. "Nothing" I answered making my face become masklike so no one would see the pain and hurt I had gone through, then noticed Kyoya's eyes widen and I gave him a glare daring him to say what he had read aloud but instead he gave me a sympathetic nod. "So why were some tears…""…falling down your face?" The twins asked together "I said its nothing okay." I said felling more tears threatening to fall and started heading towards the door and felt a soft hand land on my shoulder and turned my head to see Haruhi. "Well if you change your mind we are always here." She said giving me a sad smile. "thanks." I said and left the room.


	4. Home is Suppose to feel like a Sanctuary

As I opened the door to the house a faint smell of cigarette smoke mixed with a very faint smell of liquor greeted me causing me to want to run. But I knew it wouldn't be worth it.

- (Flashback to two months after the accident) -

"Hey dad I'm home" I said _'oh god what is that smell?!' _I thought to myself as I noticed several empty bottles of beer on the table "not again" I whispered to myself. Then ran out of the house leaving my dad a note on the fridge telling him where I was going and texted Krisma to let her know I needed to talk to her asap.

The next day when I got home my dad was furious at me and still slightly drunk and he slapped me across the face and punched me multiple times for leaving the house without telling him. I tried to explain to him that I had left him a note and texted him were I was.

- (Present) -

Sadly now I don't have anywhere to run to. I walk past the living room where my dad is always at and walk back to my room. Once I get back to my room I start to unpack some of the boxes in the room.

"Okay now that's done time to make dinner" I say as I walk to the fridge and see there isn't much of anything except for leftovers and TV dinners. _'Okay then guess dad will have a TV dinner and I will have leftovers.'_ I think as I pull out some food and put the TV dinner in the microwave. While the food was heating up I decided to give Krisma a call back. "Hey Lun!" Krisma said after the second ring. "How do you like Japan so far? Is it better or worse than America?" she asked excitedly. "I'm not really sure I can judge it yet I haven't really gotten the chance to explore it yet Krism…""WHY NOT! You should at least explore it before you go to school""Krisma you don't need to yell into the phone okay." *beep, beep, beep* "hey listen I have to go dinners ready" "okay ttyl then" she said and hung up.


End file.
